Fighting for Love
by Akane81
Summary: As the future heir of the Nozuka clan Mitsukuni is put up on the marriage market. If a woman can beat him in combat then she can marry him. Love story between Mori and my own character.
1. Chapter 1

Renee wiped her forehead with a towel after training with her sister. She was exhausted but still had dance class later. Once again she had allowed Rachel to win their spar. She often let Rachel win because Rachel made it such a competition. Renee didn't really care who won, she just liked the training. It was fun to be able to get your frustration out without getting in trouble. They were a family of ninja and their father owned a dojo in America. He had fallen in love with an American woman and married her. They had triplets and that's where they came in. Ryan was out first and then Rachel. Renee was the youngest. Renee and Rachel were identical. Ryan even looked similar. They all had straight brown hair and light blue eyes. Ryan, their older brother by minutes came running up.

"You two are in trouble," Ryan said laughing and shaking his head.

"We didn't do anything!" Rachel said pouting, "What are you telling mom and dad now?"

"Nothing, but dad got some news today and he's sending you girls on a mission," Ryan said with a shrug, "Especially since you two are old enough. You are Eighteen now after all."

"What does our age have to do with anything?" Renee asked.

"The Nozuka clan in Japan just released that if you beat their heir you can marry him. Dad would love the Nozuka clan to combine with our family," Ryan said pointing at them and laughing. Renee looked over at Rachel and frowned. So dad wants them to fight this guy and beat him in order to join clan's? Why would they want to do that? Why marry someone they didn't love? Renee frowned and decided she would have to skip dance today to look up this Nozuka character. Rachel clapped.

"This is great! We will make dad proud! We are after all half Japanese. We could restore the family name!" Rachel cheered.

"Rachel, its dad's fault that he fell in love with an American woman. I'm proud of my American heritage as well. I want to love my future husband, not fight him," Renee said with a frown.

"You just like doing dance with mom," Rachel said putting her hand on her hip like she was the boss.

"Either way dad is sending you two out tomorrow so you better get a move on," Ryan said laughing at his sisters. He was lucky he didn't have to worry about impressing a girl to marry. Most of the girls in his class fawned over him anyway. Renee went inside and searched the internet for info on this future husband she would have to battle. He was okay looking but a little kid like for her. It mentioned a cousin of his whose family used to be servants of the Nozuka's. Renee watched a battle Haninozuka won and knew he was a lot tougher than he looked. She looked up his cousin and watched him battle. He was big and tough. She would have to watch them a bit first to figure out their likes and dislikes. She could beat them by winning their heart first. She liked Morinozuka better than the young looking guy. All father wanted was to join the Nozuka clan, he didn't say it had to be Hani.

Renee knew her sister was headstrong and charge into battle without researching. She would probably just look at his picture and go after him. She thought she was very strong, and she was, but not as strong as Renee. Renee didn't think she could take on the blonde kid and she knew Rachel couldn't beat him, but she sure as heck wanted to see her sister try. She burst out in laughter thinking of this little guy taking Rachel out, she knew it was bad to think that way but sometimes her sister got on her nerves calling Renee weak because she liked to dance. Their mother was a ballerina and insisted they dance but Rachel had given it up years ago. Ryan still occasionally danced with Renee but it was mostly put on Renee's shoulders. She didn't mind. She enjoyed feeling graceful and brought dancing into her fighting style. Her father often told her she fought just as graceful as she danced.

Rachel would just laugh at her and make fun of her. Renee tried to not let it get to her but often got mad. Her father would remind her to hold back. He knew if she got angry she would get stronger and he didn't want her to truly hurt her sister. Bruises were okay but broken bones took a while to heal. They're father discussed strategies with them that night, much to her mother's dislike.

"It doesn't hurt for them to try, Lynn," Katsumi said.

"You married me because you loved me. I won't let them marry unless they truly want to, Katsumi. You know full well," Lynn said putting her hands on her hips.

"But they want to marry this guy," Katsumi said smiling, "Right girls?"

"Right, dad," Rachel said and then nudged Renee.

"Right," Renee replied.

"Well, if you really are set on it you need to be careful. Look out for each other, okay?" Lynn asked. Rachel and Renee nodded. They went to sleep early that night knowing they were leaving for Japan early the next morning. Before leaving her parents hugged her and wished her luck. Renee went over battle strategies but then figured she better watch them and allow her sister to fight first. Although she wasn't sure she would actually marry Haninozuka. Morinozuka seems more her type. She recalled how they were together on some host club video she saw. She had to pay some money to get on the site but it was worth it to learn more about her opponents.

If she wanted to get to Morinozuka she knew she would have to go through Haninozuka who liked stuffed animals and cake, easy enough. She would show Haninozuka affection and then turn on Morinozuka. First she must dress nice and girly. It seems that is how the host club dressed and she assumed that that was what they would be interested in. She had bought some stuffed animals at the airport before leaving. She would have to get the cake there. Rachel had looked at her like she was nuts.

They reached Japan and then they made their way to the Nozuka Dojo. Renee found a tree to hide in and watch. She watched as the two got ready for the Ouran University. Rachel and Renee followed them to the University and then to a different school building. Renee could tell that Haninozuka knew they were following. He kept looking behind him and she could swear he saw her once or twice. Just as she thought, they were going to that host club. She recognized the other members as they had a picnic outside. Rachel chose that moment to attack. Renee sat back as the girls around Haninozuka screamed and ran out of the way.

She watched Rachel strike first and then Hani easily dodged the attack. It didn't surprise Renee to see the speed at which Hani moved. He easily dodged her attacks and laughed the whole time.

"Why is that girl attacking Honey?" Haruhi asked.

"She's been following us all day. Must have gotten the message about whoever beats Hani gets to marry him," Mori said with a shrug, "She's okay, but definitely won't be able to beat him."

"I don't know if any girl would without him letting them," Haruhi said watching the strange girl attack Honey.

The girl threw a bunch of quick punches which Honey easily dodged. She grabbed the bunny Hani had and threw it. Renee looked at her shocked. She knew from the site that the bunny was Hani's favorite. Rachel did it this time, Renee thought. Hani closed his hands into fists and growled. Renee saw Rachel's eyes narrow. Then Hani attacked. He was so fast she barely saw him move.

"Hani, that was too much. She is just a girl you know," Mori said picking up the rabbit and handing it to him. Hani grabbed the bunny and hugged him close. Renee smiled at the affection Mori showed Hani. The girls squealed and ran to Hani and Mori, who just smiled at them. Renee couldn't help but chuckle at the idiotic wimpy girls. How could Hani or Mori ever like a girl that just squealed whenever they did anything. She would have to suck up to the little cutie, Hani. Once she had Hani in the palm of her hand she would attack Mori. There was something about the guy. He didn't speak much, not nearly as much as Hani, but she could tell he was very protective of his friends. She wondered what it would be like to be in his arms. She closed her eyes and imagined the warmth of his smile as his mouth neared hers. She looked back and saw them interact with their friends. Hani stopped and looked back in her direction. Mori straightened and turned slightly as well. No, she would not attack today, Renee thought with a smile. She jumped out of the tree and went to check on her sister.

She found Rachel holding her arm and frowning.

"Don't say it," Rachel said frowning, "Yes, you were right. That kid's tougher than he looks, but he didn't look my age anyway. He doesn't look old enough to be at the university."

"Oh, he is. He's eighteen. I don't understand why they want him married so soon, though," Renee replied with a shrug, "I'm not into him though. I like Morinozuka."

"Mori's not part of the deal, Renee. You are an idiot. You would rather be with the servant than the heir to the Nozuka clan?" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Maybe, but there is something about those grey eyes that makes me want to just take him home," Renee said with a laugh, "Okay, I'm going to have to reset your arm."

"Ugh, I knew it was broken. What's up with him and that stupid- AGGHHH," Rachel said and screamed when Renee reset her arm and then bandaged it.

"It's his favorite stuffy-wuff," Renee replied with a shrug, "He loves stuffed animals and Usa-Chan is his favorite. He also loves cake."

"Wow, you did your homework, and you don't even want him," Rachel said shaking her head.

"No, I don't want Hani, but I can use him to get to Mori," Renee replied, "Why else would I buy those stuffed animals?"

"Because you're a dork," Rachel replied shaking her head, "You're focus should be on the blonde one. I'm going to try and beat him one more time before we go back to dad."

"Yeah, he's just going to kick your butt again," Renee replied shaking her head.

"Oh what little faith you have sister," Rachel said.

"I've been studying his moves and he's good. He has surprises left and right and he never loses," Renee replied, "That's why I'd rather not try to force him to marry me, plus the fact that I don't want to force anyone to marry me."

"So why are you trying to force the other guy?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just letting him know my skill," Renee said with a shrug, "I'll hold back enough so I won't beat him, just showing him I'm here."

"Okay, you are an oddball," Rachel said shaking her head, "It won't work, you know."

"We'll see," Renee said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Renee left a stuffed bear for Hani the next morning. She smiled as he picked it up and hugged it close, then showed it to Morinozuka. Mori looked up and around but didn't say anything. Rachel had gone to a hotel to rest up but Renee continued following them during the day. She sent someone to him with cake when he sat down for lunch. She laughed when he ate it even though Mori had told him not to. But she was starting to feel like a stalker and figured she better make her move soon. That afternoon she saw them walking towards the Nozuka dojo. She sat on a wall and waited for them to come near.

"It's you! Again?" Hani asked getting in his stance.

"No, that was Rachel," she said smiling and jumping down in a girly flowery dress, "I'm Renee. I'm the one who has been giving you things."

Renee pulled a stuffed bunny out from behind her and smiled. Hani looked at the bunny and then at her cautiously.

"So you aren't going to fight me?" he asked. Renee shook her head and threw the bunny in the air. Hani caught it and looked at her.

"How do I know you're not just some psycho girl? You look just like the one who tried to fight me yesterday," Hani said.

"Oh, you broke Rachel's arm by the way," Renee said, "It's her fault. I know I can't dream of winning in a fight with you."

"So what do you want?" Hani asked.

Renee pointed at Mori and smiled, "Him."

Mori looked shocked and so did Hani.

"So why are you giving me stuffed animals and cake? Shouldn't you be showering your love on Takashi?" Hani asked.

Renee shrugged and pushed her hair behind her ear, "I don't know what he likes and I want you to like me. I don't see how you can since my sister is trying to force you into marriage, but I would like to be your friend."

"Okay," Hani said with a smile. He ran up and put his arms around her. Mori tilted his head like he was unsure about her.

"I like you Renee," Hani said, "You're nice."

"Thank you, Haninozuka," Renee said hugging him back.

"This one looks similar to Usa-Chan don't you think Takashi?" Hani asked letting go of her. Mori nodded. Then Renee started her attack. She kicked at Mori but he easily blocked and she continued to try and fight him. He was faster than she thought but his technique was different from hers, too. She found herself smiling as they fought. He blocked her and she blocked him. She hurled him into a wall where he got right back up and continued dodging her kicks. He caught her off guard with a move that sent her to the ground.

Before she could get up he pinned her down. Renee looked into his grey eyes and saw a hunger there that she had never seen before. Her body felt like it was on fire and she wished she could take him right then. She hadn't expected this kind of passion to arise from a battle. It surprised her and excited her at the same time. She knew she just had to raise her head and his lips would meet hers. Just when they were close to kissing Hani cheered for Mori. It snapped him out of the spell they were under.

"Hurray! Takashi wins! You do know though that beating him wins you nothing? The deal is only me," Hani said laughing.

"Well I figured it didn't hurt to try," Renee said laughing, "Thank you, Morinozuka. That was fun."

He got up and helped her to her feet. He looked at her again with a fire in his eyes that warmed Renee down to the core. She smiled seductively at him and then skipped over to Hani.

"So do you like the bear or the bunny better?" Renee asked walking with him, "I liked the bear. His fur was really soft. I even got one of him for myself, but in blue. Blue's my favorite color."

Hani laughed and brought her into the Dojo to show her his stuffed animal collection. Boy, did he have a lot of stuffed animals. Renee laughed and started talking to him about her favorite stuffed animals. Mori shook his head and watched them. She was so animated with Hani. Her happiness seemed infectious. He was surprised at the way she easily carried on a conversation with a stranger. She sure could fight too. Mori was mad at himself that she was able to throw him. She did it quite easily, too. She was like Hani, stronger than she looked. He could already feel a muscle in his neck twitching. He rubbed his sore neck and frowned.

"I'm sorry Morinozukz. Did I hurt you?" Renee asked moving his hand aside and rubbing his neck for him, "I didn't mean too. I hope you are okay."

Mori didn't say anything and just enjoyed the feel of her hands on his skin. He closed his eyes relaxing into her touch. Her hands were soft but strong and she smelled of flowers. How can a woman be so tough, yet so soft and warm? Her touch sent sparks down his spine. Something about her made him want to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. He had to hold himself back from doing just that. He opened his eyes to Mitsukuni smiling at him and holding his bunny up to him.

"Usa-Chan likes her too Takashi!" Hani said, "Can we keep her?"

Mori shook his head at Hani. Why did he want to hang out with a girl that wanted to marry Mori? Did Mitsukuni enjoy torturing him? Renee took her hands away and his neck felt cold. He already missed their warmth. He turned to her and she smiled putting her hands behind her back.

"I have to go and check on Rachel now. Good bye Haninozuka. Thank you for the battle Morinozuka," She said with a bow and was out the door.

"She's different than the others. I like her," Haninozuka said.

"That's because she tried to attack me and not you," Mori said shaking his head.

"I guess, but I think you like her too," Hani said smiling at him. Mori looked at him surprised that he caught that.

"You wanted to kiss her, didn't you?" Hani said laughing and skipping around Mori. Mori growled and left Haninozuka to his stuffed animals. The bad part was that he was right. Takashi did want to kiss her. If Mitsukuni wasn't there to interject he probably would have. What was it about this girl that made him have such strong feelings? Was it the way she was nice and helpful to Mitsukuni? Or was it just the fact that she wanted him and not the heir to the Nozuka clan?

No, it might be the fact that she could fight with such fire and be kind at the same time. She could look nice and be helpful but at the same time fight with such passion that he wanted to throw her down and have his way with her. The other girls he dated were girly and soft but he knew if he sparred with them they would get hurt and cry. Renee would obviously fight back and not cry when he knocked her down. No, she actually thanked him for fighting her, twice even. He couldn't get the image of the way her eyes looked when he was on top of her. There was a hunger in those blue eyes that matched his own. It surprised him and scared him at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Renee was waiting to walk with them at the gate of the dojo.

"Good morning, Renee!" Haninozuka said, "No school today but we're going swimming with the Host Club of Ouran Highschool. Do you want to come?"

"Really? Can I?" Renee asked clapping.

"Yeah! We're going to the beach and we can collect seashells!" Hani said happily and jumped up on Mori's shoulders hugging him around the neck. Mori looked at her with desire in his eyes.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit, though," Renee said with a frown.

"We'll get you one on the way there," Hani replied smiling, "Please, come!"

"Okay," Renee replied with a shrug. She followed them into the car. Mori shook his head and rolled his eyes. Mitsukuni was just torturing him by inviting her along.

"Are you going to fight Takashi again?" Hani asked in his cheerful voice.

"No, not today. It's more fun to sneak attack," Renee replied with a laugh. Takashi sighed.

"I like that dress, you look good in pink!" Hani said smiling.

"Thank you," Renee replied smiling at Hani and giving him a hug, "Rachel said it was too girly."

"That's right, the elusive Rachel," Takashi said raising his eyebrow.

"You think she's making it up?" Hani asked. Mori nodded watching Renee.

"It'll be a while before Rachel tries to attack again. She's still nursing her wounds," Renee said laughing, "Haninozuka you sure got her good."

"You can just call me Honey," he replied smiling at her.

"Honey, how sweet!" Renee said clapping.

"There's twins in our Host Club, too," Honey said.

"Oh, I'm not a twin," Renee replied.

"But I thought you said Rachel was your sister and she's the same age as you…" Honey said with a frown.

"Yes she is, but I'm not a twin," Renee replied with a shrug.

"If you aren't a twin, then what are you?" Mori asked.

"A triplet, but don't worry. We're not identical, I have a brother as the third," Renee said laughing. She pulled out a picture of her and her siblings. She had her arms around her brother and her sister was scowling on the side.

"Rachel and I don't get along as well as Ryan and I," Renee said pointing at Ryan, "He's cute isn't he? He has the sweetest girlfriend, but Rachel hates her."

"See, Takashi. She really does have a look-a-like sister," Hani said laughing, "I knew I got her better than that. It was her fault for hurting Usa-Chan."

"Yeah I told her she shouldn't have done that, Honey," Renee said patting his head. Hani smiled and hugged her.

"I think you must be the nice sister," Hani said laughing.

The stopped at a store and Honey helped Renee pick out a swimsuit and flip-flops for the beach. He of course picked a pink girly two-piece with matching pink flip-flops. Renee had fun shopping with him. Mori just watched quietly. When Renee stepped out of the changing booth his eyes widened. She did look pretty in pink. Hani laughed and clapped. They paid for the merchandise and headed over to the beach. Haruhi jumped when she saw her.

"What you're hanging out with the girl that attacked you now?" Tamaki asked.

"You're tall," Hikaru said, "Are you a model or something?"

"No, she's a ninja, I'm pretty sure by her fighting style," Hani said with a shrug. Renee laughed.

"Explain to me again why she's here?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't you see boss? She's Honey's girl!" Kaoru said laughing.

"No, she isn't the same girl that fought me. That was her sister Rachel. This is Renee and she's battling Takashi," Hani said with a laugh, "She's fun. I like her."

Haruhi looked at Mori and laughed, "So Hani is making you hang out with the girl who wants to beat you so she can marry you?"

Mori nodded.

"Sorry," she said with a shrug.

"She's the only one of fifty who wants to fight him and not me," Honey said laughing.

"But I thought the fighting thing was supposed to just be you, Honey," Kyoya said.

"Yeah, but if she did beat him I think he'd probably want to marry her just for the effort," Honey said with a laugh. Takashi shook his head.

"So, you're a twin then?" Hikaru asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No," Renee replied. They gave her a puzzled look.

"She's a triplet!" Honey said laughing, "She has a brother that looks just like her, too."

"Yes, you'd like Ryan. He's fun, too. Rachel's the boring one," Renee replied swinging Honey around laughing.

"You're a dancer. I believe that style is Ballet," Kyoya said, "I can tell by the way you automatically point your toe as you spin."

"Yes, my mother is a ballet dancer and taught us how to dance. Ryan's usually my dance partner because Rachel doesn't like to dance," Renee said giving Kyoya a sweeping bow that she usually ended the shows with. Honey laughed and clapped his hands.

"You should dance for us!" Honey said, "I'm sure Takashi would like that!"

Mori shook his head and tried to look bored but he couldn't help but watch her as she spun around on her toes and lifting her leg gracefully.

"Honey, I don't have the right shoes and the sand is too soft, sorry," Renee said after almost falling over.

"You still look quite graceful," Tamaki said taking her hand and kissing it. Renee blushed and laughed.

"Tamaki, she's not a client," Kyoya said shaking his head, "But I believe she is the estranged member of the Date clan. You're father is Date Katsumi, correct?"

"Yes, wow do you know everyone?" Renee asked laughing.

"Just about everyone who's anyone," Kyoya replied with a shrug, "He married an American Ballerina and was exiled from the family, correct?"

"Oh, you're good," Renee said laughing.

"So is that why you want to join with the Nozuka family?" Honey asked.

"Well, we're actually fine where we are, but I think my dad secretly wishes his family would accept his decision," Renee replied with a shrug, "I guess he figured it wouldn't hurt to try, and his family would be begging to have him back if one of us married a Nozuka."

"Are you really that famous that people around the world want to fight you to force you to marry them?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, everyone knows the Nozuka's," Renee said, "I'm just curious, how many girls have attacked you two?"

"Only one for Takashi, because he isn't part of it," Honey said laughing and looking at Renee, "I haven't really counted, I guess around a hundred so far."

"That many?" Haruhi asked.

"Well some didn't really know martial arts they just were fans from the host club," Honey said laughing and shaking his head, "I went really easy on them."

"You're the first one to stick around and become friends with us, though," Takashi said shrugging.

"Yeah, you're fun. You can come to my wedding whenever I have it," Honey said.

"Thank you," Renee replied, "I'll race you to the water."

Renee took off before she had even finished the sentence and Honey still beat her to the water. He went running in splashing water around. Renee followed laughing when Honey splashed her. Takashi walked into the water behind them. Renee splashed Honey back and a water fight ensued. Honey grabbed her arm as she splashed him and threw her out into the water. Renee didn't resurface.

"Nee-Chan?" Honey called looking out into the water.

Mori waded out into the water looking for her, "She can swim right? Renee?"

Renee jumped up in front of him.

"That's so sweet! You were worried about me!" Renee said wrapping her arms around Mori's waist. Mori put his hand on her head. Then Renee screamed and jumped into Mori's arms.

"There's something in the water! It just touched me!" Renee shouted. Hikaru popped out of the water laughing and pointing at her.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Renee said pouting. Mori turned around still holding her and carried her towards the beach. Renee stuck her tongue out at Hikaru.

"Mori-senpai you can put her down now you know," Tamaki said smiling.

"That's okay, I like it up here. I feel so tall," Renee said holding onto his neck.

"I know, right?" Honey said laughing.

"You are tall," Haruhi said.

"Not where I'm from," Renee said laughing, "In America I'm just average, but I guess here I'm tall."

"You're short," Mori said. Renee looked at him surprised. Then she realized it was because he was really tall. She started laughing. Mori gently put her down.

"Mori-senpai, if I didn't know better I might say you like the stalker," Hikaru said next to him.

"Some might say you want to hold her," Kaoru said popping up on the other side.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Hikaru said. Mori blushed.

"Yeah that girl from the University," Kaoru said. Mori brushed them off and walked over to Honey.

"It's not like he's dating her. We're just friends," Honey said smiling to Renee. Renee smiled back to Honey but was secretly sad that Mori was taken. She hadn't thought of that when she started her plan. Well she would have to give up her quest and just be friends, although it was hard to get the thought of Mori holding her in his arms out of her mind.

"You know, Renee, there are other single guys you could stalk. I wouldn't mind having a stalker like you," Kaoru said putting his arm around her.

"Uhmm.. no thanks. I'm not a cougar," Renee said brushing his arm off and laughing.

"Hey, you're not that much older," Hikaru said raising an eyebrow. Renee turned to the side and winked at them. They both fell over into the water.

"Renee would knock you both out anyway," Honey said laughing and jumping on Mori's shoulders.

"Aww she doesn't look that tough," Tamaki said patting her on the head. Renee smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Tamaki blushed.

"Well she's strong enough to throw Takashi," Honey said. Tamaki fell over.

"Idiot," Kyoya said writing in his book.

"I can throw Ryan pretty well, too," Renee said laughing, "You'd be amazed at how strong a dancer is."

"Oh, I'd believe it! Those Lobelia girls are pretty tough," Haruhi said.

"Oh don't even say it, Haruhi," Tamaki said putting his hand on his head, "Don't curse us they might show up and that's the last thing we need on a break."

Renee shrugged and laid out on a towel, "It's been years since I had a break. This is nice. I could use some sun."

She relaxed soaking up some sunshine and listening to the playful banter of the friends. It was nice seeing real friends interacting like this. She was always so busy doing something that she didn't really have friends. She was glad to take a break and play in the water. She watched Honey and Mori and thought it would be nice to someday have a husband and kids, especially one as attentive as Mori. Honey was his cousin but, even though Mori didn't talk much, Honey was also like a kid brother. He was so bouncy and cheerful. Renee figured he was such a good fighter because he was really hyper, he had so much energy that he could easily take out an army by himself. There was no way any woman would beat him, unless he let them. Rachel had no chance. Renee might as well enjoy this mini-vacation, she knew she would have to work extra hard when she got home anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Renee rolled over on the towel and closed her eyes for a second when a shadow fell over her.

"You are so going to be in trouble. You know we aren't supposed to be hanging out with Haninozuka. We're supposed to be fighting him," Rachel said kicking her sister's foot.

"Relax Rach, there is no way you can beat him, you might as well join him. Think of this as our own little vacation," Renee said with a sigh.

"What happened to your plan," Rachel asked. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at the new comer shocked.

"Yeah, it failed. Mori's got a girlfriend, but the twins over there are single and they seem to like you," Renee said with a shrug.

"I don't care about them! Renee you are making me so mad!" Rachel said using her good arm to grab her ankle and throwing her towards the water. Renee landed gracefully in the sand. Rachel came after her with a swift kick that Renee easily dodged.

"Chick fight!" Hikaru said clapping. They all looked over at the girls fighting.

"You know you're just going to hurt yourself again. It takes a long time for bones to heal," Renee said dodging another kick, "It's not really fair for me to fight you."

"So just stand still and take your punishment!" Rachel said swinging into a side kick. Renee jumped over her and landed on her feet. Rachel growled and came after her with her healed hand. Renee was surprised when Mori grabbed Rachel's hand before it hit Renee.

"Hey, don't hurt Nee-Chan! She's my friend and I don't like it when people attack my friends!" Honey said from Mori's shoulders. Mori looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Nee-Chan didn't really attack you. She was just sparring. I think if she would have attacked it might have been more of a fight," Honey said patting his head.

"Renee number two you can stay as long as you promise not to fight Renee one," Tamaki said winking at Renee. Renee smiled at him.

"Oh, great, let's just make friends with the enemy! You're such a hippie, Renee!" Rachel said grabbing Renee's arm and pulling her along. Renee looked back and waved at her new friends as she followed her sister.

"We have to get back anyway," Rachel said, "I upped our tickets so we have to get to the airport."

Renee frowned taking one last look at the group that had been so friendly even after she attacked one of them. It was too bad Mori had a girlfriend already. There was something special about his grey eyes that just pulled her in.

Eight months later when Renee had almost forgotten about Mori an invitation came in the mail. Hani and Morinozuka were getting married. Renee frowned, she knew she would have to go to the wedding but watching Mori marry another girl would make her sad. She had buried herself into her dancing and training since she had gotten back from Japan. Her family would have to go because it was an honor to even be friends with the Nozuka's. Not everyone was invited to the wedding.

Renee danced in the show that night but her heart wasn't in it. She danced with her class of four and five year olds, and then finished the night dancing with Ryan on stage. As she pirouetted across the stage pain shot into her arm. A small arrow protruded from the area. Screams burst from the audience and people started running for the exit. Ryan and Renee got into a fighting stance when a man jumped on stage. He came after Renee but she had Ryan's help fighting him off. They kicked, but the man was fast and quickly dodged the attack.

They quickly separated in a divide and conquer attack and fought him from both sides. The man was able to get a few blows in on them before disappearing. Renee pulled the arrow from her arm with a wince. Ryan took a clean rag and bandaged it up for her.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I have no clue," Renee replied, "But it sure seemed he was just after me for some reason."

"Yes, we'll have to keep a close eye on you," Ryan said putting his hand on his chin in thought, "But will that be enough?"

"What do you mean?" Lynn, their mother asked.

"I mean he was tough and we barely touched him," Ryan replied.

"You don't think we could take him?" Renee asked with a frown. Ryan shrugged. They spent the next few days close to home, with Renee never practicing alone. Ryan swore to stay at her side and hadn't left her alone except to take a shower and go to the bathroom. He even slept in the room with her. Rachel had even taken to sleeping in her room. She was surprised at how Rachel had changed. When Renee was attacked Rachel was mad that she wasn't there to help protect her. They became closer because they were together much of the time and Rachel opened up to her sister. Rachel even watched Renee and Ryan practice their dancing.

A week later the stalker attacked again. Renee and Ryan were in the dance room of their house practicing and Rachel sat watching. Lynn was clapping to the beat of the music and shouting moves. The door swung open and knives flew at them Renee and Ryan jumped apart as the knives flew past them and into the mirror shattering it. Rachel jumped up ready to fight. Renee jumped in front of her mom to protect her. The man seemed confused at first seeing Rachel there. He started to go after her reaching for her arm. Rachel blocked and kicked him in the gut. He backhanded her cutting her cheek. Then Ryan jumped in to help but the stalker blocked him and kicked his side. Renee heard a sick crunch and knew he broke a few of Ryan's ribs. Ryan may have been right about the guy.

He ran past them and went after Renee. He was fast and hit Renee in the face before she knew it. She blocked his attack giving her brother and sister time to join. The man took a shard of the broken mirror and attacked using the shard and his fists. Renee was cut on her side while dodging a punch and then the guy took off down the corridor. Their father came in shortly after with a cut on his face.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Ryan's got some broken ribs and I think I might need stitches," Renee said putting pressure on her side to stop the bleeding.

"He is tough," Rachel said, "He almost got her this time. I think he got confused be me being here."

"We need to go somewhere else. This house isn't safe," Lynn said.

"The wedding is in three weeks, maybe we can go early. I got a call today requesting that we stay with the Morinozuka's for a few weeks," Katsumi said, "I hope they don't mind us coming early. I'll take you two to the hospital and Lynn you and Rachel pack."

"Right," Lynn said ushering Rachel to their rooms.

They arrived at the Nozuka house the next afternoon. The maid was surprised as she let them in. She led them to a sitting room and then left. She returned shortly after to bring the parents to another room for a meeting with the Morinozuka's. A boy passed by the room and froze looking in. Then he took off running.

He ran into a room where his older brother sat with his cousin.

"Don't worry, Takashi! I won't get married unless you are, too!" Honey said pounding his fist.

"I don't like this Mitsukuni," Mori said.

"Your intended is here early Takashi!" Satoshi shouted, "She looks beat up though."

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"Well there are two girls who look the same. One has a cut on her cheek and the other has a bruise," Satoshi replied. Mori and Honey looked at each other shocked. Honey took off running down the hall. He went running into the sitting room, where Ryan looked at him curiously.

"Nee-Chan! What happened?" Honey asked running up and hugging her.

"No!" Ryan yelled grabbing his arm. Mori walked in glaring at Ryan.

"Let go," Ryan said.

"It's okay, Ryan," Renee said keeping one arm down and using the other to hug Honey, "I missed you!"

"Don't squeeze her," Ryan said letting go of his arm, "You'll pop the stitches."

Mori looked at him surprised and then looked over at Renee. Honey gently hugged her.

"Who did that?" Mori asked in his deep voice. Ryan stood to his full height which was almost as tall as Mori.

"We don't know. It's not a guy we recognize," Ryan said sizing him up, "Are you Haninozuka?"

"No, Morinozuka," Mori replied. Honey laughed.

"I'm Haninozuka," Honey said laughing and Renee put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"What?" Ryan asked, "Seriously?"

Mori nodded his head. Ryan shrugged and then groaned sitting next to Renee again.

"Ryan, you dork," Renee said shaking her head, "Sorry, he's a bit protective of me lately. He's got a couple of broken ribs, too."

"Hmm… If the guy got all of you he must be pretty good," Hani said, "Because I know Renee sure can fight."

Katsumi and Lynn came in then with Mori's parents. Mori looked at them and then he looked down. Her parents looked at him.

"The Morinozuka's have graciously taken us in," Katsumi said putting his hand on Mori's shoulder. Mori looked over at Renee nervously.

"Yay! You accepted!" Honey shouted, "See Mori, I told you they would!"

Renee looked up at Mori curiously.

"Accepted what?" Ryan asked.

"Marriage," Katsumi said looking at Renee, "They said they would make sure you were well protected if you marry Takashi."

Renee gasped.

"No you can't do that, dad!" Ryan said standing up.

"I would rather she be safe and married, than dead," Katsumi said putting an arm around his wife who was looking at Renee intently.

"I thought he was getting married to someone else," Rachel said.

"No, she was mean," Honey said, "Renee is nice."

"Takashi, she will be sharing your room from now on. She'll be safest with you. Protect her at all cost," His father said. Mori nodded and looked at Renee.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Be warned sex scenes in this chapter **

Mori guided Renee down the hallway to his room. They had just finished a quiet dinner and separated for an early bed, since the guests had jet-lag. Mori stood by the window looking out to make sure there was no one out there. He crossed his arms over his chest. He liked feeling like a protector. He glanced over and saw Renee take her dress off. He was about to turn away when he saw the bandage. Ryan had said something about her having stitches.

She gently pulled the bandage off. Mori walked over to his dresser and grabbed a jar from it. Renee picked something up from her bag and was about to put in on when Mori stopped her hand. She looked up at him surprised. He opened the jar and gently smeared this green stuff over the stitches. Renee put a hand on his shoulder while he put a new bandage over it.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" Renee asked. Mori shrugged. Renee took her bra off and put a night gown on. Then she went over to the big bed and lay down beneath the covers.

"That's my bed," he said pulling the covers back, "The other bed was put in here for you."

"That's okay, I'll sleep here," Renee said grabbing the covers and putting them back over her.

"No, you won't," Mori said grabbing the covers again and pulling them off completely.

"That's fine I don't need covers," Renee said with a shrug.

"I'm too tall for that bed," Mori growled.

"What happened with your girlfriend?" Renee asked snuggling into the pillow. Mori picked her up and put her on the other bed. Renee jumped back to his bed and lay down again. Mori growled and threw her onto the other bed. Renee jumped back to the other bed again. He grabbed her wrist and she maneuvered him under her holding his wrists.

"You act like you're strong enough to hold me down," Mori said lifting her up and holding her down onto the other bed, "Now stay."

Renee got up and walked around to the other side of the other bed before she lay down again. Mori growled and grabbed her wrist pinning her down to the bed.

"Why do you want to be in my bed? It's not like it's a real marriage. I won't make you sleep with me. You can just leave after we get that guy that's attacking you," Mori growled.

"You want me to leave?" Renee asked. Mori growled.

"I won't do it. If you don't want a real marriage you will have to leave me," Renee said looking into his eyes.

"Why? You barely know me," Mori said dropping his head.

"Did she leave? The girl you were supposed to marry?" Renee asked. Mori took a deep breath and nodded.

"Two weeks ago," Mori said resting his head on her chest. He let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Takashi, I'm sorry, what happened?" Renee asked kissing the top of his head.

"I wasn't good enough for her. She said I was a servant and she left for some CEO," Mori said quietly.

"So why are you being forced to get married?" Renee asked.

"Mitsukuni won't get married unless I get married, too. He even suggested you," Mori said. He looked up into her blue eyes. Renee smiled seeing the passion still burning in his eyes.

"I know I should feel bad because I'm only a last resort, but I'm kind of glad because I get a chance to be with you," Renee said. She leaned forward and gently put her lips to his. She licked his bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth. He moaned and put his tongue in her mouth, a fire burning through him making him want more. There was something about her that made his blood boil. He slid his hand up her night gown and ran his thumb over her nipple. This sent shivers through Renee and she moaned moving her hands to the back of his head. She slid her fingers down and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he sat up letting it fall away. He grabbed the bottom of her night gown and pulled it over her head. He glanced at her naked form before assaulting her mouth again. He kissed his way down her neck and chest. His tongue flicked her sensitive nipple making her moan again. His hands glided down her curves and he pulled her underwear off. Renee sat up and unbuckled his belt. He watched her feeling like his whole body was on fire as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them with his underwear down. He stepped out of them and got onto the bed over her. He kissed her again, feeling like he had to have her right then.

He ran his fingers over her clit and then slid one inside. She moaned and raised her hips toward him. She was warm, wet, and willing. He pulled his hand away making her moan in protest and then replaced it with his cock. He gently slid in and out of her. She was so tight; he had to move slowly to stretch her a bit. She kissed him and then kissed his neck and shoulders. He moaned and looked down into her blue eyes, and then he pushed the rest of the way in. Renee winced and her body tensed. He waited a moment and then slowly moved in and out of her again building up the need she felt. He held himself back waiting for her to come first. He knew it was her first time and he wanted it to feel good for her.

She felt pain and then it receded as he moved slowly, almost gently inside her. The fire came back instantly and she pushed her hips up. Then she wrapped her legs around him. She was surprised when it felt like fireworks going off inside her. She could feel her muscles tensing and releasing around him. It felt so good. Then he moaned and she could feel him release into her, there fluids combining.

Mori got up and went to the bathroom he came back with a warm wet washcloth. Gently he cleaned her up and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said.

"I'm not sorry," She replied smiling at him. He went back to the bathroom for a second and then got into bed. He turned his back towards her to go to sleep. Renee snuggled into his back and listened to the sound of his heart. It lulled her to sleep and before she knew it the sun was out. She woke wrapped up in Mori's arms, their legs tangled together. She loved waking up like that. She lay her head down onto his chest and listened to his heart beat, something about it just felt like home.

Mori untangled himself from her and got up.

"Good morning," Renee said and then snuggled into his pillow, "I don't want to get up yet."

Mori smiled and went to the bathroom. He got in the shower and it wasn't long before Renee joined him. Mori frowned and turned away. Renee laughed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I like waking up like this," she said kissing his back. Mori growled. Renee laughed and grabbed the soap. She gently washed his back and shoulders for him. He took the soap from her and washed the rest of himself. He wasn't sure about her taking care of him. He wasn't used to it. He was so used to taking care of others that someone taking care of him felt weird. He liked the feel of her and it was odd how happy he felt waking up to her head on his chest, and the smell of flowers in her hair. Is this what it would be like to be married to Renee? He knew he would be taking care of Sakura if she had stayed with him. She made him do everything, but Renee does things for him. When they fought he let instincts take over and his instincts apparently wanted Renee in bed. He was surprised at how they went from fighting to having sex in minutes. She was his fiancée, so it wasn't that bad… right?

Renee pulled the bandage off and was shocked to see that the area where the stitches were had healed overnight. Mori touched where the light pink scar was.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Family secret," Mori replied.

"People would pay a fortune for that stuff," Renee said. Mori shook his head and handed her the soap. Renee laughed and soaped her body. It was nice taking a shower with him. _He looked mad but he'll get used to her being around_, she thought. Mori washed his hair and got out. Renee took her time enjoying the hot water running down her back.

When she finally got out Mori came out with nail clippers. Renee looked at her nails. Mori made a noise almost like a laugh and then lifted her arm. He pulled the towel off and cut the black threads that were still in her skin.

"Darn, I thought you were going to take advantage of me again," Renee said laughing.

"No," Mori grumbled gently pulling the threads out. Renee put her hands on either side of his face and lifted it. He looked at her as stoic as ever. Renee smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"Thank you, Takashi," Renee said and kissed him again. He surprised her by growling and picking her up. His lips pressed to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him passionately. Then Mori put her back down and went to the window. Renee shook her head and got dressed. She threw on some shorts and a top. When she was done she tapped Mori's shoulder.

"Anything out there?" Renee asked.

"Not yet," Mori said. Renee left to get breakfast and Takashi remained by her side. He took his job seriously. He followed her to her dance practice with Ryan. Then he was there while they trained. Honey had even joined in teaching them new Judo moves. Takashi took that time to train with a sword and practice his Kendo. Renee watched at the control he had over the sword. His movements were so fast, strong, and fluid. He made her feel safe. She would enjoy being married to him. She already felt the stirrings of love for him and they didn't know each other that well, but she knew someday he would be a great father because of his relationship with Honey. Maybe, just maybe someday Takashi could love her the way he loved the other girl. _She's probably prettier than me_, Renee thought frowning.

"Nee-Chan? What's wrong?" Honey asked looking at her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Renee replied.

"About what?" Honey asked.

"About the girl Takashi was supposed to marry," Renee replied looking at Honey, "Was she pretty?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I didn't like her though. I don't know what Takashi saw in her. She was bossy and mean," Honey said, "You'd make a much better wife for him. I know it."

Renee smiled and gave Honey a hug, "Thanks, Honey."

She looked back at Takashi and noticed him watching her. He turned back to his sword-work. His face was so void of emotion. She sometimes wondered what he was thinking. That night he tried to ignore her again, this time not complaining about her being in his bed. He knew she was trying to start a fight and he had to just ignore her. He shouldn't have had his way with her until after they married and he wasn't going to touch her again until they said their vows, if she wanted him. He knew she said what she meant; she wouldn't leave him like Sakura did. He liked that she got along with Honey so well, unlike Sakura who seemed almost jealous of Honey. He had to admit that it wasn't so bad waking up to the sweet smell of Renee, with her arms wrapped around him. He was starting to like the idea of being married to Renee. She was less demanding than Sakura had been. She even did things for him without him asking. He was surprised when he wiped his brow and she handed him a bottle of water. He was the one to usually hand things to people.

A week had passed and Takashi gave up. It was hard to resist her. She had gotten him to rough house three times and all three ended with him sleeping with her. He had such a hard time keeping his promise of not touching her until their wedding. So instead of letting her start a fight he surprised her. That night after a full day of training and keeping an eye out for the stalker they had gone to the room. He undressed quickly and grabbed her arm after she took off her dress. Renee looked up at him waiting for him to say something but was surprised when he pulled her into his arms and led her to the bed. It was nice to not have to start a fight for once. She loved the feel of his hard strong muscles. She pulled off his shirt and ran her hands along his chest. Takashi leaned down and kissed her licking her lips that still tasted sweet like the cake she had eaten earlier. Renee opened her mouth and let him explore as she explored his.

This time Takashi went slow and enjoyed it more, he pushed his fingers under her underwear and played in the wetness there for a while, enjoying the way she moaned and squirmed. He liked being able to torture her for a change. After a few minutes she was begging for him. Of course he was more than happy to oblige, he slipped her underwear off and sunk deep inside her and taking his fill of her. It wasn't long before he felt her come and the tightness of her muscles squeezing around him made him reach his climax. He moaned and looked into her lust filled eyes. He kissed her again and lay down next to her wrapping his arms around her. Renee snuggled into him and happily drifted off to sleep.

The next day Renee found she was in such a happy mood that nothing could bring her down. Takashi liked her, she knew it, and otherwise he would not have taken the initiative last night. She was so happy that she couldn't seem to stop smiling during breakfast. Ryan gave her a funny look, but shrugged and kept eating. A knock came to the door and Mr. Morinozuka left to see who it was. Renee was surprised when he returned with a blonde girl who had pretty green eyes. She looked like a doll in a pretty dress and a bow in her hair. Takashi dropped his fork and Renee looked at him. He was staring at the girl. That's when Renee figured it out. The girl is Sakura, Takashi's ex-fiancée.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura," Mori said confirming Renee's guess. Wow, what one person can do in just minutes. Renee was smiling and that smile instantly dropped when she came into the room. What if she wants him back? Could Renee let him go to be with the girl he loves? Renee almost wanted to cry.

"Takashi, I could use a cup of coffee, be a dear," Sakura said sitting down. Renee was surprised when Takashi got up and went to the kitchen. Renee felt an instant hatred for the girl. She looked at Honey who also had a look of hatred on his face.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Honey asked.

"Well I've decided to take pity on Takashi and marry him after all," she said smiling sweetly to Honey. Honey looked over at Renee who stood up and walked out without saying anything. She went to the training room and paced. She had to figure things out. Ryan walked in and watched her.

"Wow, you must really like him to be pacing like that," Ryan said crossing his arms.

"Do you think he wants her?" Renee asked.

"I don't know, he sure did her bidding quickly enough," Ryan said.

"Of course, of course he still loves her! Look at her, she's gorgeous!" Renee growled, "How can I compete with that?"

"You know you don't have to. We have a contract with his parents that you two will get married. Plus the wedding stuff was all put into your name with Morinozuka's," Ryan said.

Renee stopped and looked at Ryan with tears in her eyes, "I can't do that to Takashi… As much as it will break my heart I'll have leave to make him happy. His happiness is more important. I wouldn't want to force him to marry me instead of his love. He would be miserable!"

"If you don't marry him, you'll be miserable," Ryan said. Renee sighed and sank to the floor.

"Don't worry, sis. Give him some time with her, maybe he'll choose you over her. I mean she did seem a bit rude the way she made him get her coffee," Ryan said hugging her, "They couldn't pay me enough to marry someone who'll walk all over me like that. Mori might come to his senses before the wedding. Either way we have to stay. They'll still have to protect you; they do have a contract after all."

Renee nodded and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. They sat there for a while when Rachel came in and hugged Renee on the other side.

"Oh you missed the whole cream and sugar thing. Honey really doesn't like that girl. I think it's a mutual dislike because she was making mean faces at Honey when Mori wasn't looking," Rachel said, "There's no way he would pick her over you, Renee."

Renee smiled and patted her sister's arm.

"Okay, let's get to training then," Rachel said jumping up and clapping her hands. Renee and Ryan groaned. Rachel was intent on learning as much as she could while they were there. She wanted to get the new move Honey taught them down. They started practicing when Takashi came in with Sakura on his arm. She was pouting at him about something.

"Takashi promised to protect Renee," Honey said frowning at Sakura, "He has to be close to her at all times."

"What's so special about this girl?" Sakura asked.

"She's a dancer!" Honey said spinning around, "And she dances beautifully! Plus she's going to marry Takashi!"

"No, Takashi is going to marry me," Sakura said and she narrowed her eyes at the two girls, not sure which one was Renee.

"Aren't you, Takashi dear?" Sakura said leaning into him. Takashi didn't say anything. He watched Renee practice like he did every day. He looked around the training room making sure it hadn't been disturbed.

"No, you are a witch and he's going to marry Nee-Chan!" Honey yelled at her.

Takashi put his head in his hands. He had a choice now and he's not sure which to choose. He loved Sakura before, the dainty way she walked. He loved thinking of her as fragile and in need of his protection. Renee was definitely not fragile, but she also needed his protection right now. She needed him to keep her alive for now. Sakura didn't have anyone trying to kill her, except maybe Honey if she kept on demanding things of him. He didn't mind getting things for her, but he kind of liked the way Renee always thought of him. Renee made it so easy to love her. He remembered that first night and the way she freely gave herself to him. She never thought of him as a servant and it showed with the way she would take care of him, but he did ask Sakura to marry him first. He looked down at Sakura with her curly blonde hair and deep green eyes, but she didn't stir feelings in him like she used to.

The main factor was that he and Renee had been sleeping together. He couldn't let her go now. What if he had gotten her pregnant? Renee's belly round with his child sparked something in him. He wanted that, and he never realized it until then. He knew Renee would be a great mother, look at the way she helped Honey and hugged him and the way she helped him, Takashi. She gently cleaned his back for him in the shower. She was always smiling at him and laughed easily. Renee wasn't vain; she wouldn't care about stretch marks or getting fat. There was no question in his mind anymore. He would still marry Renee in a week and a half.

Renee watched Sakura hang all over Takashi and frowned. Not only was she hanging on him and following him around, but she was making him do servant work for her. She was having him fetch things and Renee had to watch it all day because Takashi was not slacking on his duty to watch her and keep her safe.

They sat around the dinner table that evening and Renee tried to concentrate on the conversation at the table, but couldn't stop wondering what Takashi was thinking. She wondered if he still loved the girl who sat next to him. Honey was still giving her bad looks. She couldn't believe that Sakura had gotten onto Honey's bad side. How could anyone not like Honey?

"Don't you agree, Nee-Chan?" Honey asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Renee asked.

"You want kids, don't you?" Honey asked.

"Yes, absolutely," Renee replied.

"Really and torture yourself like that? I might have one child when I'm older, but not now while me body is still this gorgeous. I might let Takashi adopt if he wanted more," Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, that's nice I want to adopt, too," Renee said smiling, "All those poor kids without mommies or daddies makes me sad, so I'd probably want to adopt a couple of kids, too."

Takashi looked at her surprised.

"So you'd want your own kids and to adopt some kids? Geez, how many do you want?" Honey asked.

"I don't know. I liked growing up with a brother and a sister, so at least three, I guess. I never really thought about it," Renee replied with a shrug.

"There you go, have one and adopt two," Sakura said smiling.

"No, I'd like three of my own at least and then maybe adopt one or two," Renee said, "I like kids, but I guess it all depends on what my husband wants, he does after all help make them."

Honey laughed and Sakura looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well, Takashi is going to be my husband, so you'll have to find a different one," Sakura said.

Renee looked at Takashi and she knew she had to let him go. It was obvious that he still loved her and Renee honestly couldn't stand her anymore.

"Don't worry about me," Renee said getting up, "I'll be fine."

Renee walked out slamming the door behind her. She needed to get out and get some fresh air. She walked out the front door and stormed down the walkway when something pierced her shoulder. Oh crap! She forgot about the stupid stalker. _Did he shoot me? _she thought reaching up and touching the spot. She pulled out some sort of dart and looked at it. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy. She looked up and saw someone walking towards her. She blinked a couple of times and realized it was Mori.

"My sweet dancer, why don't we go for a walk?" he asked.

"Uhm… okay Takashi," Renee replied taking his hand.

"Stop! Renee, what are you doing?" someone behind her called. She turned to see the stalker behind her. Renee screamed and ran to Takashi. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed. The stalker stopped and looked at her curiously. Something didn't feel right, but Renee couldn't figure out what it was.

"Sweet dancer," Takashi said putting his fingers under her chin and kissing her lips.

"No!" someone yelled and knocked Takashi away. Renee jumped and tried to attack the stalker that appeared in front of her. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and held her in one arm.

"Sweet dancer," Takashi said reaching out for her. Renee tried to get out of the stalkers grasp, reaching for Takashi when she smelled something, Takashi's soap. This stalker was using Takashi's soap? Renee stopped struggling and leaned her head onto the stalker. His heart sounded just like Takashi's. Something wasn't right here. Her brain felt fuzzy and she was so scared. She didn't know what was going on. She desperately wished she knew where the real Takashi was. Takashi never called her 'sweet dancer'…

"Takashi? Is that you?" Renee asked. The stalker nodded his head. He nodded just like Takashi did and he held her in his arm the way Takashi had that day in the water. Renee wrapped her arms around his neck with tears in her eyes.

"Help me, please Takashi. My head feels weird I don't know what's going on but you look like my stalker," Renee said crying into his shoulder. The real Takashi went into full knight mode. He fought the crazy stalker off with one hand and then one handedly used his full force on the guy. A big mushroom cloud appeared and the guy was left tangled in knots with all sorts of broken bones.

"Remind me not to get him mad," the small stalker clone said.

"Takashi, please don't let me go. I'm scared," Renee whispered. Takashi carried her into their room and laid her down in his bed. He lay next to her holding her hand so she would know he was there. He watched her wondering what the stalker did to her. Honey came running in and she cringed squeezing his hand tighter.

"Takashi, we found this poison dart by where you two were standing," Honey said.

"It's some kind of poison?" Takashi asked.

"The doctor's on his way," Mr. Morinozuka said walking in with Renee's parents.

"Thank you, Takashi, thank you for saving our girl," Lynn said putting her hand on Renee's arm. Renee screamed and huddled closer to Takashi. He gently rubbed her back and told her it was okay. Lynn frowned and Honey explained the poison. They stayed around the room until the doctor came with something for her. He took some blood and said he would examine it to see what kind of poison it was. He gave her a sedative for the moment and Renee quickly fell asleep. Takashi held her closer to him as she slept.

The doctor came back a few hours later with the cure for Renee. Takashi was the only one left in the room since they had learned it wouldn't kill her but make her hallucinate. He gave Renee the shot as Takashi held her close.

"Are you and Ms. Date together?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Well, she is my intended bride," Takashi said.

"Well, what I mean is have you and Ms. Date had intercourse?" the doctor asked. Takashi looked up at him scared.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Oh, okay, good. Well then you should know that it looks like Ms. Date may be expecting. It was hard to see at first but I think it might still be early. Please have her call me when she wakes up," the doctor said getting up. Takashi looked at her shocked.

"I'm going to be a father?" Takashi asked.

"I'd hope it's yours," the doctor said laughing.

"Yes, it's mine," he said gently brushing her hair behind her ear. Takashi did something amazing then. He smiled a full blown smile.


End file.
